


Dress to Impress (The Put It On To Take It Off Remix)

by amaresu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, F/F, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just over six months since the last time she'd seen Buffy, not counting the airport that morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress to Impress (The Put It On To Take It Off Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Remix of 'You're Like A Growing Addiction That I Can't Deny', by sinandmisery

It was just over six months since the last time she'd seen Buffy, not counting the airport that morning. It had been a group of people that'd picked her up and so it wasn't like she and B had any time to talk about things. Discuss things, relationship shaped things, like whether or not they still had one. It had been a long six months with little communication due to the assignment. Too long Faith realized as she looked at her clothes strewn around the hotel room. She didn't normally worry about what to wear, but it had been six months. She wasn't worried that Buffy went looking elsewhere, but they'd never talked about the thing between them. They'd never set any rules about behavior while apart, or even together for that matter. Discussions about exclusivity hadn't been something either of them wanted to have six months ago.

Glancing at the clock she flopped down onto the bed. Buffy was already late to pick her up for dinner. Looking around the room one more time she decided to go with something simple. Sitting up she grabbed the jeans she'd discarded earlier. She had to lay down again in order to get them on and she quietly sent out a prayer that they wouldn't have to fight anything tonight. After that it was a simple task to pick out the boots with a two inch heel, the lacy bra B said was her favorite, and a plain blue tank top that clung to her curves. Just then the door opened and Buffy walked in, "Faith?"

"You're late B," Faith smiled at her as she pulled on her leather jacket. The way Buffy was staring it looked like simple had been the best way to go after all. "Come on. I'm starving."


End file.
